When Wario met Mrs Cartman
by Andrea Huckstep
Summary: A South ParkMario crossover where Wario falls in love with Eric Cartman's mom...PG13 for brief swearing and some sexual content. Also has other videogameTV show crossovers. This story seems to have halted due to lack of interest
1. The beginning

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Eric Cartman, Mrs. Lianne Cartman and other South Park characters are trademarks of Comedy Central, and I do not have anything against the show South Park. I did not write this story to discredit the show as well.  
  
Wario, who was thirty years old and still single, was in the concession line at the arena. He was standing patiently in line when he felt a bump on his backside. When Wario turned around, he noticed Eric Cartman was behind him. He appeared to be very excited about Bender's new performance. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I bump into you?" Cartman said to Wario. "Yes you did. That's okay, though." Wario said to Cartman. When Wario and Eric got their refreshments, they entered the auditorium. Wario found a good seat with Waluigi, while was still looking for a seat. "Eric!" Wario called. "You wanna sit with us?" "Okay." Cartman said. He then went over to an empty seat next to Wario. After the performance was over, there was a carnival with oodles of rides and game booths that were ran by Shy Guys and all other strange characters from the Mario land. Wario and Cartman rode bumper cars, a scrambler, and even took a few rides on the gravitron. After playing a few carnival games and having an ice cream sundae, they had a chat that night at Bender's mansion. "My friends say that I'm fat, but my mom says that I'm just big boned" Cartman said to Wario. "I'm fat, but I'm just fat because I was really greedy for a whole chocolate cake" Wario replied to Cartman. "I'm also greedy for money and treasure." He continued. After a few minutes of chit-chat, Cartman told Wario that it was time for him to go home. Wario didn't get to see Cartman too much after that night.  
  
Several weeks later, Cartman was sitting alone at his house while his mother was working on the costumes for the Oddstock dance Sunday night. All was quiet at Eric Cartman's house until he heard a crowd indistinctly shouting and cheering, "Wario! Wario!". Cartman was thinking it was a party for Wario, so he left a note on the table for his mother and headed over to Bender's mansion. Meanwhile at Bender's mansion, there was loud techno music blaring in Bender's dance floor room. A group of people were dancing, laughing and singing. Wario was dancing on the karaoke stage. Wario later walked off the karaoke stage, bumping into Cartman while he was walking. "Oh, hi, Eric!" Wario said to Cartman. "Hi Wario. What is this party about anyway?" Cartman asked. "Munch got my game, Wario Land 4. He appears to like it a lot." Wario said to Cartman. He then told Cartman if he could go with him to breakfast tomorrow morning and spend the night. Cartman went home and asked his mother. She said yes. While Cartman was having dinner and spending the day with Wario, he got to meet Waluigi, Wario's younger brother, and Shadow the hedgehog, Wario and Waluigi's friend and mascot. That very night was a thunderstorm. Wario and Cartman went to sleep down in the game room of Bender's mansion where they would be safe.  
  
The next night was the Oddstock dance. Before everyone went, they had some pasta that was made by Maria, Mario and Luigi's servant, because Bender insisted that his friends wouldn't go to the dance on an empty stomach. Cartman and Wario got into Wario's car, Waluigi and Shadow following. "Are you excited, Eric?" Wario asked Cartman. "I really am, Wario. You'll get to meet my mom." Cartman answered. His mother, Wario thought, I'll bet she's cute. When the first song was over, Wario noticed Cartman's mom at a table, all by herself. Wario went over to the table. "Hey gorgeous, was that seat taken?" Wario asked Cartman's mom "No." She said. "You must be Wario." She continued. "Yes, and what's your name?" Wario asked Mrs. Cartman. "My name is Lianne." Lianne answered.  
  
"So.shall we dance, my dear?" Wario asked Lianne. "Certainly." Lianne said to Wario. Mrs. Cartman and Wario danced the night away at Abe's Place. After the dance, she and Eric went home. Mrs. Cartman thanked Wario for keeping Eric Cartman occupied throughout the weekend. Wario hoped to see Mrs. Cartman again tomorrow.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Wario gets married and gets Mrs Cartman ...

A week had passed since Wario met with Mrs. Cartman, aka Lianne. It was a Saturday evening, several hours after Luigi witnessed the birth of his daughter McKenzie and became a proud papa. Then everyone watched "Shrek" on HBO. After the movie, Wario and Lianne went into the computer room and played a game of minesweeper. "Lianne, there's something I want to ask you." Wario said to Lianne. "Yes, Wario, what is it you have to ask me?" Lianne asked Wario. "Lianne, I've noticed that we've been together for two weeks." Wario said. "Do you think it's time to get married?" "Yes, I think so. So what's the big question?" Lianne asked Wario. "Will you marry me?" Wario asked Lianne. "Yes Wario, I will." Lianne said to Wario. Wario then put a diamond ring on her left hand.  
  
Several weeks had passed. The night before Lianne and Wario were married, Lianne and Eric Cartman moved into the Rodriguez-Schnurren mansion (better known as Bender's mansion). The next night, a wedding took place inside the mansion. Lianne walked down the aisle, and at the end of the aisle, Wario joined beside Lianne. Later, the preacher said to Wario, "Do you Wario take Lianne Cartman to be yours forever?" And at that moment, Wario said, "I do." The preacher asked Lianne the same thing, and she also answered, "I do." Later, the preacher had said, "I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Wario gave Lianne a kiss on her lips, and led her out of the chapel, with the guests following. Even Wario's brother, Waluigi had a girlfriend named Nina.  
  
A few days after their honeymoon, Wario felt a bit sexy and had an urge to make love with Lianne. After Wario watched a video to get him aroused, he went to his bedroom where Lianne was sitting up in bed. Wario and Lianne began to make love in the dark while Wario was removing her bra. "Ooh yeah." Wario moaned as he put Lianne in a spooning position in the dark.  
  
Two days later, Wario took Lianne into the doctor's office. Mario told Wario that Lianne was throwing up every morning and having to use the bathroom every three minutes. A few minutes later, the doctor began to talk to Lianne about what was going on with her. "Mrs. Cartman, I have found out why you have been vomiting every morning and it is not that you have food poisoning." The doctor said. "Then what is it?" Wario asked. "Congratulations, Mrs. Cartman." The doctor said. "You're pregnant." Right at the that Wario heard that Lianne was pregnant, he had passed out. 


	3. Shadow of a doubt

Weeks had passed since Lianne's pregnancy was announced, which left Wario shocked about first-time fatherhood (even though he was a "stepfather" for Cartman). Sonic the hedgehog's siblings, Manic and Sonia came down and were here to stay. Two days later, Cecilia, Mario and Luigi's mother came down for a short visit. Also to come down for a short visit were Big the cat and Cecilia's ex-boyfriend, Verne. Around dinner time, Cecilia and Verne got into a fight with verbal insults and damage to personal property. On Tuesday night, it was alright. But Wednesday night was no better than last night.  
  
Verne refused to sit down at the table and eat with everyone else, so he and Cecilia went outside and had a fight. During the fight, Verne had broken Antonio's (Mario and Luigi's father) broom. After some of Wario's friends were done eating a light dinner, and listening to many repetitions of "Stop it!" from Cecilia, Mario advised everyone to go to the "bomb shelter".  
  
Even though they were in this "bomb shelter", they could still hear the fight going on upstairs. Manic, who had it up to there, began crying and wouldn't stop. Ten seconds later, Eric (Cartman) also started to cry and went over to the loveseat that Wario and Lianne were sitting on. Wario comforted Eric by giving him a hug and handing him his handkerchief to wipe away the tears. Mario said to Manic and Eric that going to the Carnival would cheer them up. And it did. After several rides on a wave swinger, a wipeout, a himalaya and a gravitron, everyone was dog tired. The next day, Cecilia, Verne and Big the cat left.  
  
A night later after a big day in town, Wario watched his stepson Eric play a game that Munch had gotten as a late birthday present, which was Donkey Kong 64. Evening had came, and Shadow had complained to Lianne and Wario about a sore throat that he was having.  
  
"Just ignore it, bud. Go take a warm shower and maybe you'll feel better" Wario told Shadow.  
  
It became very late at night, and everyone was working or playing on their computer when Shadow was feeling sick. He weakly went over to his computer and tried to type. After Shadow was done typing, he sickly moaned and fell out of his chair to the floor. Eric noticed Shadow on the floor and ran to Wario, crying.  
  
"Dad! Dad! I think Shadow's dead!"  
  
Donkey Kong, hearing Eric's cries, went over to Shadow to check if he was breathing and had a heartbeat. Shadow was breathing and had a heartbeat. Wario and Waluigi were very alarmed about Shadow's health. Shadow opened his eyes slightly as D.K. put him in a blanket to keep Shadow warm (and so D.K. didn't get any vomit on him if Shadow was to throw up). D.K. then took Shadow to the infirmary of Bender's mansion, where Dr. Zoidberg and Jen the Yoshi had tended to. Wario was still terrified about Shadow's health because when D.K. touched Shadow, he said that he felt warm. Dr. Zoidberg checked Shadow for a temperature and confirmed Wario's fear. Shadow was running a fever at about 100.2 degrees. Wario went into the infirmary where Shadow was sleeping and began to cry because he was afraid that Shadow would die from quinsy. Lianne told Wario to come to bed and hope that Shadow would get better.  
  
In the middle of the night at about 3:00 AM, Jen went to go check on Shadow and see if he was getting any better. To make matters worse, Shadow's fever had gone up to 103.2 degrees which caused Wario to fret some more. Wario went back to sleep, crying. In the morning, Jen checked on Shadow and went upstairs to wake up Wario.  
  
"Wario, I have something to tell you." Jen said to Wario. "What is it?" Wario asked Jen. "Shadow's feeling better." Jen said to Wario.  
  
When Wario heard this, he went down to the infirmary, where Dr. Zoidberg was standing beside Shadow's bed, where Shadow was sitting up and smiling. "The good news I have to tell you is that Shadow's fever is gone." Dr. Zoidberg said to Wario. "Shadow, buddy! How do you feel?" Wario asked Shadow, who gave him a drowsy smile. "I feel fine, but it still feels like I've got butterflies in my stomach." Shadow told Wario. Wario was very content to know that his friend was alright. That very morning, Shadow was taken to the doctor and was given a test for strep throat (the one where the doctor pokes a q-tip on the back of your throat). Shadow had gagged and nearly bumped into Mrs. Cartman. After the visit, Wario attempted to get breakfast from McDonald's for himself and Shadow, but got lunch because it was past 10:30 AM (A little lesson I learned from the movie "Big Daddy"). When they got home, Shadow was given a dose of the medicine he was put on and was put to bed. When Rayman came over to visit Mario and Luigi, he asked Wario why "Blackie" (Blackie is a nickname Rayman gave to Shadow) was having to wear an oxygen mask. Wario didn't want Shadow to spread his illness to others in the mansion.  
  
A week had passed, and Shadow's test for strep came out negative. To celebrate, Wario and Lianne made a special dinner for Wario's relatives and friends, while Munch and Mario jr. kidded around and played Nintendo. "See, Wario, I told you Shadow was going to be alright, hon." Lianne said to Wario, who gave her a kiss on the lips. Wario and Lianne gave each other a kiss goodnight. 


	4. Wario's new friends

Six weeks had passed since Shadow, Wario's friend had recuperated from an illness he had. Mrs. Cartman, whose real name was Lianne was now on her third month of pregnancy and was slightly beginning to show it. It was a Saturday morning, the 14th of September, and Wario woke up to the song by Grass Roots, "Midnight Confessions"  
  
Wario got out of bed, trying not to awaken Lianne, who was still in a deep sleep. Wario went outside to see Waluigi, Shadow, Mario, Luigi, Sonic and his siblings and friends. They were listening to loud music in Fox McCloud's "hippie semi". Even Funky and Donkey Kong were making some music which Cranky had enjoyed.  
  
"What is going on?" Wario asked (Eric) Cartman, who was dancing (in his nightgown) and having a good time.  
  
"Don't you remember, dad? Kirby performs for the first time today!" Cartman said to Wario.  
  
Wario sat in the "hippie semi" and had some cappuccino with Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare, who was fiddling with his laptop computer (where some of the music was coming from). Wario could see Lianne coming out to the truck in her housecoat.  
  
"Greedy pie, what are you doing up this early?" Lianne asked Wario, who appeared to be chatting with Nina, Waluigi's girlfriend.  
  
"Lianne, darling, did you forget already? Kirby's onstage this morning at nine and eleven o' clock." Wario said to Lianne.  
  
"Oh, right." Lianne said. "I'll be in the mansion's lobby if you need me, hon."  
  
After the two performances that Kirby was in, everyone went over to Abe's nightclub to celebrate. Wario invited Waluigi, Nina, and Shadow to their table for some frosty cans of Pepsi or vanilla coke. While Wario was swigging at his pepsi, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Wario turned around. It was King Dedede and his surly assistant, Escargoon.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, is this seat taken?" King Dedede asked Wario.  
  
"No harm of sittin' here, bud. Waluigi and I knew you were coming, so I told him to get another seat." Wario said to King Dedede. King Dedede sat in the empty seat between Wario and Nina. Wario gave King Dedede a moment to introduce his brother and friends:  
  
"By the way, I'm Wario. That's my brother, Waluigi and his girlfriend."  
  
"Don't go near Shadow's face, he's had a cold and been sneezing a lot lately." Lianne said to King Dedede, who was startled for a moment.  
  
"Oh, don't let her scare you." Wario said to King Dedede. "That's my wife Lianne and by her side is my stepson, Eric."  
  
"Um.hi." King Dedede said nervously to Lianne and Eric.  
  
King Dedede was offered a vanilla coke, which he later became addicted to. Later that night after a few rides on some carnival rides, King Dedede was given a bath.  
  
"Neat-o! Is that supposed to be a Jacuzzi?" King Dedede asked Bender. "Yes it is." Bender answered. "Nobody used this thing until Daisy gave birth to McKenzie in here."  
  
King Dedede stuck out his tongue in disgust.  
  
"It's clean and sterile for you to use to your content." Bender said to King Dedede.  
  
"This is gonna be great." King Dedede said. "When I was growing up and I wanted a Jacuzzi, we had to fart in the tub!"  
  
Wario and Waluigi laughed as King Dedede began to bask in the Jacuzzi that was all soapy.  
  
Munch just wasn't the only soul who made new friends over the weekend. King Dedede was a good friend to Wario's family and friends. The next weekend, Escargoon was the next victim to be Wario's friend. Mostly, they went on excursions to town and to the mall together with Lianne following them. 


	5. The Rockafire skank

AUTHOR'S NOTE The Rock-afire explosion and its characters are trademarks of ShowBiz pizza and Creative Engineering. I have no offense against ShowBiz in any way.  
  
  
  
It was a Friday night and Escargoon was moving in. Wario and Cartman were helping Escargoon get his bags in. While Lianne was helping Escargoon unpack, a stuffed mouse in a green and white cheerleader outfit fell out of Escargoon's backpack. Cartman sauntered over to pick it up.  
  
"Gimme that!" Escargoon snapped as he snatched the doll from Cartman.  
  
"I was just wondering what it was." Cartman said to Escargoon.  
  
"That's Mitzi Mozzarella, one of my favorite characters from the Rock- afire explosion. She's one of my personal favorites." Escargoon said.  
  
"Hey! Boys don't play with girl dolls!" Waluigi bellowed as he grabbed the Mitzi doll from Escargoon and was about to rip it up.  
  
"Don't destroy Mitzi! She's my sacred character!" Escargoon pouted as he grabbed the doll from Waluigi. "That doll's been untouched the day I got it for my birthday!"  
  
"Your birthday, huh? How did you get it?" Fry asked Escargoon.  
  
"I got it from Showbiz pizza when I was younger and had a lot of money because I heard that the dolls there were pricy." King Dedede said. "Then when Escargoon turned four, I gave him the Mitzi doll and the Dook doll" He continued as he pulled the Dook doll out of Escargoon's backpack and showed it to Wario.  
  
"This Rock-afire Explosion stuff you all are babbling about just gave me an idea!" Wario said.  
  
"What is it?" Shadow asked Wario.  
  
"Let's start a band!" Wario exclaimed. "We could make big bucks and maybe it could be enough to pay for the baby things we're getting!"  
  
King Dedede and Escargoon were shocked. "BABY THINGS?!"  
  
"Yep. In case you didn't notice, Lianne's expecting." Wario said as he pointed to Lianne's slightly extended abdomen. King Dedede was so shocked that he fainted. Jen came with smelling salts, and soon enough, King Dedede regained consciousness.  
  
The next morning, on Wario's car was a sign that said "New band coming to you!" Everyone who was attending the performance was wondering what this new band was. It was, of course, called Wario's Rock-A-Fire. The band members were Wario (vocals), Waluigi (vocals and "tune machine"), Shadow (guitar and vocals), King Dedede (lead vocals), and Escargoon was left at the drums which made him feel like Dook LaRue. Wario's band did a good job performing. When they were done with their first concert, the first thing King Dedede said was, "Hey, I think they liked us!"  
  
That very night, Lianne gave Escargoon a welcome present: A fleece blanket with Lakitu clouds which had a pouch so he could put his Mitzie doll in the pouch so he didn't have to "cuddle" it when he was going to sleep. Wario and his wife never knew that they could have a friend be obsessed with an animatronic animal band. 


	6. Because King Dedede can can't

"Ladies and gentlemen, Wario's Rock-a-fire!" Bender announced from left stage.  
  
The curtain had opened, revealing the entire band: Wario with a headset microphone on his head, Waluigi at the "tune machine" (which looked like the one from the RAE), Shadow on a guitar that was in the shape of an evil looking Pikachu, Escargoon at a 4-piece drumset, and King Dedede dressed in his red sequin outfit, in front of a microphone.  
  
Suddenly, the music began to start up. It was a popular song from the eighties, which King Dedede was somewhat familiar with. On the cue, King Dedede began to sing like this with his deep, southern-accent voice:  
  
"Eight, six, seven, five three oh ni-yi-yine."  
  
There were songs old and new that Wario's band had performed. King Dedede was familiar with a few, and there were some that he wasn't familiar with. After Wario's Rock-a-fire had performed, King Dedede began to speak:  
  
"Hey! I think they."  
  
But King Dedede couldn't finish. Before he could say another word, a horde of can-can dancers began to surround the stage as some can-can music started up. King Dedede was aware that Waluigi wasn't playing the music on the tune machine.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" King Dedede bellowed out as the can-can dancers continued to dance and expose their frilly bloomers and panties to King Dedede and the other members of the band. Suddenly, King Dedede was hit in the head with one of the dancers' shoes. The music and the crazy can- can dancing stopped. King Dedede swayed back and forth, as if he was dizzy.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Wario screamed as King Dedede fell off the stage onto a mattress that was below the stage.  
  
Donkey Kong, who noticed King Dedede fall off the stage, went to the mattress where King Dedede was lying there, unconscious. Donkey Kong took King Dedede to the "infirmary", where Dr. Zoidberg and Jen the yoshi were. Jen revived King Dedede by offering smelling salts. Less than a minute later, King Dedede regained consciousness.  
  
"Goodness gracious!" Lianne exclaimed.  
  
"Uhh. what happened?" King Dedede said weakly.  
  
"You were hit in the head with a character shoe." Wario said to King Dedede, who was still confused.  
  
"How many fingers can you see?" Shadow said to King Dedede, holding up two fingers.  
  
"Two." King Dedede said.  
  
"Close enough." Lianne said, helping King Dedede on his feet and out of the club that they were performing at.  
  
When they got home from the nightclub, Wario and his friends had a rather long chat with each other.  
  
"While I was knocked out, I was having a dream where I was at Moulin Rouge." King Dedede said.  
  
"Oh, bleah!" Escargoon exclaimed.  
  
King Dedede continued with his story: "So, I was at Moulin Rouge and when I went inside, there were a bunch of all these can-can girls that were flashing their bloomers to me. And then Zidler asks me to perform as the 'sparkling ruby' because my coat sparkles like the ruby slippers. Once I'm up in mid-air on the trapeze, it breaks and I'm crashing to the ground and hearing girls scream. I woke up before I hit the ground."  
  
There was a mere five second silence.  
  
"And his final thoughts were: 'I'm never going to Moulin Rouge again.'" Escargoon replied peevishly.  
  
"All right, guys, eat your supper before it gets cold." Lianne replied as she served them chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy. That very night, King Dedede vowed to never look at can-can dancers again, contrary to what Escargoon said. 


	7. Wario's best friend gay?

It was a typical Friday night at Bender's mansion and Mrs. Cartman, rather to be called Lianne, was going down one of the halls when she heard familiar groaning from King Dedede's bedroom.  
  
"Oh, stick it up there a little." King Dedede moaned.  
  
Lianne stopped for a moment to listen.  
  
"Oooh yeah, work that phat ass." Wario moaned quietly so Lianne wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Oh yeah, UP MY ASSHOLE! Oh yes! YES! Oh my God yes!" King Dedede shouted.  
  
Seconds later, Wario came out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Outside was Lianne, in her nightgown. She glared at Wario.  
  
"Darling, what's the matter?" Wario asked Lianne, who was very sleepy.  
  
"Just what do you think you were doing with King Dedede?" Lianne asked Wario.  
  
"Um, I was just giving him a back massage, honey." Wario replied to Lianne on their way to their bedroom.  
  
"You're not gay, are you?" Lianne asked.  
  
"Uhh, no." Wario replied nervously.  
  
Lianne was concerned. "Now you look here, Wario." She began. "I'm nearly four months pregnant with your child. I don't want you to be gay like your friend."  
  
Somehow, King Dedede was outside of Wario's bedroom and heard the conversation and shouted, "I AM NOT GAY!!!"  
  
Wario let out a shudder. "Sorry!" he said.  
  
From that night forward, King Dedede tried not to be gay, even though he thought he was practically gay.  
  
The next morning after Kirby had performed, Wario, Lianne and Eric took Waluigi, Shadow, King Dedede and Escargoon to Brooklyn because Mario and Luigi was visiting their father, Antonio. Escargoon had to sit far away from the others in the van because he was bunged up with a cold. Jen the yoshi tried to give Escargoon some gargle because he had a sore throat, but she told Abe that she couldn't find it. They did a little shopping at Circuit city, where they saw a car DVD playing the movie "Antz".  
  
"Cool, man!" Tuff said as the movie started.  
  
"Ain't that purty!" King Dedede said.  
  
"Go ask my mom where the popcorn is." Eric said to Escargoon, who was sipping on some soda that they had at the restauraunt they went to before coming to the store. At the part where Z and Bala were dancing, Wario began to have a flashback to when he and Lianne first met. Suddenly, Lianne popped into the "booth"  
  
"Come on, everyone, it's time to go." Lianne said.  
  
"Aww." Escargoon whined.  
  
On the way home, King Dedede and Escargoon had fallen asleep (mainly because of his cold). When they got home, they gave Escargoon some hot tea.  
  
When Wario went to bed with Lianne, he felt a bit seductive and kissed Lianne passionately, and before falling asleep, he said in a sultry voice to Lianne, "I love you, darling." 


	8. We're going to Ibiza, er, a Pizza party

Two weeks later, Kirby went on the stage to perform two Halloween specials. The first one was a favorite to some, but the second one got the most applause and was given an award for "Best performance ever". King Dedede and Escargoon were on their way out to the van when Lianne and Wario stopped them.  
  
"You guys acted very well in that performance and made it a good one." Lianne said.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Wario asked.  
  
"We're going to Staten Island to see the ROCK-AFIRE EXPLOSION!!!" Escargoon exclaimed.  
  
"Nah, we're going to a pizza party at a pizza parlor with a live band." Waluigi said.  
  
"What? No Rock-afire explosion?" Escargoon asked in disappointment.  
  
"Nope. Like Waluigi said, it's got a live band, NOT an animatronic animal band." King Dedede said to Escargoon.  
  
Everyone began to pile up into Bender's bus. Before Escargoon got onto the bus, he heard his girlfriend.  
  
"Escargoon, wait for me!"  
  
It was Satine, a female snail Escargoon had met in a little restaurant in Brooklyn the other weekend. She was considered to be Escargoon's girlfriend because King Dedede said that "Escargoon needs a mate". Everywhere on her clothing and on her hair bow were fake diamonds which sparkled in the light.  
  
"Hey, mister, got enough dinero to feed my mouth?" Satine asked Wario, who was embracing Lianne.  
  
"Of course we do. Come on in and enjoy the ride." Wario said.  
  
"We've got enough money to even feed Eric and Ness." Lianne said.  
  
Sitting next to Cartman was Ness (yes, the Ness from Earthbound and SSBM). He was wearing his traditional blue and yellow striped shirt, blue jeans and a red baseball cap. He and Cartman had a little sleepover last night.  
  
They had arrived at the pizza parlor three minutes later. When they were entering, they could hear the band playing some rock music. They ordered their pizza and as soon as they were done ordering, everyone went off to go play with the games and kiddie rides that were there. Escargoon pretended that they were at Looney Bird's (a post ShowBiz pizza parlor). Fry came up to Escargoon and Cartman.  
  
"Would you guys like to play Gauntlet with me?" Fry asked Cartman and Escargoon.  
  
"Sure thing, Fry." Cartman said.  
  
"I'm coming along for the ride." Escargoon said  
  
"I'm tagging along with you guys to play that game." Ness said, joining them as he packed his redemption tickets in his pocket. They had reached the game and Fry set his token can on the floor.  
  
"I got first call for red warrior." Fry said.  
  
"I'm going to be the blue valkyrie!" Escargoon said.  
  
"I'm going to be the yellow elf." Cartman said  
  
"And I'll be the green wizard." Ness said.  
  
Fry got some quarters out when suddenly, a loud buzzer sounded out of nowhere. King Dedede was about to play a game of Can Alley when the alarm went off.  
  
"Aw, shit!" King Dedede said.  
  
"Aaaah!" Escargoon screamed  
  
Ness became startled by the buzzer that he knocked over Fry's token can.  
  
"Oh no!" Fry shouted in despair.  
  
King Dedede thought it was the game buzzing because he'd done something later. There were strobes flashing to nothing on the walls. Instead of hearing the buzzer, there was a loud siren screeching. Suddenly, a worker at the pizza parlor came into the game area.  
  
Everyone didn't know what it was until they had looked at where the strobe was coming from. It was a fire alarm for sure, and it had gone off for no apparent reason.  
  
"Everybody get out of the building!" She screamed.  
  
Everyone was out of the building in a minute. What a time to have an emergency like this. Escargoon was so cold that Lianne and Wario offered him his special blanket. Then, something had fallen out of the little pocket on the blanket. It was Escargoon's cherished Mitzi Mozzarella doll. Satine picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"I never knew that you were so obsessed with that cheerleader mouse with an 'M' on her shirt." Satine said to Escargoon.  
  
"Her name is Mitzi Mozzarella. She's the only girl member of the Rock-afire explosion." Escargoon said as Satine handed the doll back to Escargoon.  
  
"Mitzi Mozzarella. What a cute name." Satine said. "Is that blanket big enough for the both of us, handsome?"  
  
"Sure, I just don't want King Dedede, Wario or his wife to notice us because they'll think we're doing, well, you know." Escargoon said to Satine, who was covered up with Escargoon's blanket.  
  
Meanwhile, Wario was embracing Lianne when he saw Escargoon covering up his girlfriend with the blanket.  
  
"Aww, Lianne darling, didn't you see-a them?" Wario said to Lianne, who was sitting on Wario's lap.  
  
"They would make a good couple just like you and I did." Lianne said.  
  
"Ooh, baby, I like it when you say that." Wario said as he was about to touch Lianne's breasts. As he did so, she nudged him away from her chest.  
  
"Touch and you won't live to tell about it." Lianne said sternly.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie." Wario said as he continued to hold her in a love embrace.  
  
"Okay, everybody, the situation is under control!" A fireman said. Everybody cheered and went back into the building.  
  
"Now what was I doing before we were forced out?" King Dedede asked Shadow.  
  
"We were playing Can Alley." Shadow replied.  
  
"Oh, okay." King Dedede said.  
  
After a little while of playing some games in the play area, they went into the dining showroom where a live band was playing rock music.  
  
"Mmmm. This is good pizza." Escargoon said. "This place would be better if was like Looney Bird's."  
  
"Escargoon, we are NOT at Looney Bird's." Cartman growled.  
  
"Man, I sure could use a glass of Pepsi instead of Mountain Dew!" King Dedede said, getting out of his seat and heading over to the self-serve soda bar and was about to fill his glass up when he let out an embarrassingly loud belch.  
  
BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP!!!  
  
"YOU SICK PENGUIN!!!" Cartman bellowed.  
  
"Well, what do you say, sire?" Escargoon asked King Dedede, who was chortling.  
  
"Ooh, pardon me." King Dedede said. He returned to his seat with a tall glass of Pepsi and drank it to wash down the mushroom and meatball pizza that was served to his table. Five minutes after Ness and Cartman ate a slice of the pizza, a belch was heard.  
  
"Was that you again, sire?" Escargoon asked, very peevishly.  
  
"No, it was Eric over here." King Dedede said, pointing to Cartman, drinking away at the Sprite.  
  
The people in the band who somehow heard King Dedede belch at the soda station and noticed King Dedede right on the spot.  
  
"Dude, don't ever invite him to dinner!" A 19 year old at the drum set shouted as he pointed at King Dedede.  
  
"Yeah, that fat penguin is one loud belcher!" A 17 year old at a guitar exclaimed and laughed.  
  
"That fat bastard penguin could blow a speaker in here if he was to be in front of one of the mikes!" An 18 year old at another guitar bellowed.  
  
King Dedede became enraged when he heard the words "fat bastard" come out of the 18 year old's mouth. He went up to the stage and looked at the band straight in the eye.  
  
"What's your name? Dook LaRue? Mitzi Mozzarella? Beach Bear? Billy Bob? I DO NOT like to be called fat bastard except for my friends at that table over there!"  
  
"Yeah!" Waluigi shouted.  
  
"Now, why don't you guys go back to your music making and leave me alone?" King Dedede growled. And that was when Escargoon the band his middle finger.  
  
"You tell them, Escargoon, because this is the Rock afire explosion gone bad." King Dedede said strictly.  
  
The band didn't notice Escargoon, they played a tune that Shadow the hedgehog was well familiar with. It was his favorite. The "Killer Tofu" song. King Dedede was standing in front of a speaker that was blaring out with loud music. When everyone got out of the restaurant, King Dedede's ears were still ringing.  
  
"I told you we should've gone to Fun Station to see the classic Rock afire explosion." Escargoon said.  
  
"I have been to restrooms that didn't reek that bad." King Dedede said. It looked and sounded as though he was going to cry.  
  
"I hope that there will be a different band the next time we go there, dearie." Lianne said to King Dedede comforting him.  
  
"No, that's the first and last time I go to that restaurant." King Dedede sobbed.  
  
"I'll bet Rolfe and Earl would cheer you up." Escargoon said.  
  
"But for now, here's a tune for ya, King Dedede." Bender said as he put a CD in the CD player of the car. It was Saliva with the song, "Hollywood". It cheered King Dedede up for the ride home. 


	9. Cartman's new friend, Ness

It was a Saturday night, and Luigi was finished with his performance of "Honk!". All the cast was invited to a cast party at a game place. Everyone decided to tag along, including Wario and his family and friends. Cartman brought Ness along for the party as well.  
  
When they walked in, Munch was very excited of what he had seen in the game room. It wasn't like Bender's game room, but it was neat. Munch noticed a Playstation 2 and a Nintendo 64. Munch, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby tagged along for a game of Super Smash Brothers. All the while, Escargoon, Wario, King Dedede, and Shadow were bunged up around the pool table.  
  
"Now there's something I'd never see at Looney Bird's. A pool table." Escargoon said. But in the other room, there was a ping-pong table and a air hockey table, which he had seen at most pizza parlors. A few minutes later, Munch, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby got bored of playing on the N64.  
  
"Hey, Ness, the N64's freed up. You want to play Super Smash Brothers with me?" Cartman said.  
  
"Sure! I got first call for myself!" Ness said, as he picked "himself" at the character selection screen. Escargoon, King Dedede, Waluigi, Nina, Shadow and Wario gathered on the couch that was in front of the TV.  
  
When Cartman and Ness were done playing, they gave each other a handshake.  
  
"Nice game, you want to play another?" Ness asked Cartman.  
  
"Nah, let's call it quits for the games." Cartman said, turning off the N64, freeing it up for another group.  
  
"Now that would be better if they made SUPER ROCK-AFIRE EXPLOSION BROTHERS." Escargoon said as the N64 was shut off.  
  
"I don't think that's going to happen, dearie." Mrs. (Lianne) Cartman said to Escargoon, who grabbed a piece of pizza.  
  
Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard. It was Lianne's watch. She went over to Wario, who was having a nice chat with King Dedede.  
  
"Wario, can you be a dear and go tell Eric and Ness that it's time to go? " Lianne asked Wario.  
  
"Whatever you say, sweetheart. I'm dead sexy." Wario replied to his wife's question. Meanwhile in the other game room, Cartman and Ness were wrapped up into a little game of air hockey when Wario came in.  
  
"Eric, Ness, we got to go home." Wario said to Cartman and Ness.  
  
"Oh well, we got all day tomorrow to play on Munch's N64." Ness said to Cartman as he got out of his seat. By the time everyone got home, they were tired (sort of).  
  
"Last one to the game room's a rotten egg!" Ness said.  
  
"I bet I can beat you!" Cartman said to Ness.  
  
Cartman and Ness ran to the back door of Bender's mansion. The patio of the mansion was so slippery, Ness had slipped. Fortunately, Wario was lagging in front of Ness and Cartman. Ness grabbed a hold of Wario's leg.  
  
"Um, sorry, Mr. Cartman. I nearly fell and got hurt." Ness said to Wario.  
  
"That's okay, kid, you're not the only one who's nearly had a falling accident." Wario said to Ness. "King Dedede nearly tripped because he stepped on part of his coat." He continued, pointing to King Dedede.  
  
Cartman and Ness weren't that interested in a video game, but they had a nice chat and Chef (the one from "South Park", of course) made them some chicken noodle soup to eat. After a night of knowing each other, Eric Cartman made a new family friend, who was Ness. 


	10. Flashbacks and baby names

Friday had came and there was a volleyball game at Bender's mansion. The volleyball game was open to everyone, and so Wario and his friends decided to go to the game. While Wario and company decided to play volleyball, Mrs. Lianne Cartman, who was now five months pregnant and actually beginning to show it, decided to work at the refreshments with the other ladies, whether they were pregnant or not.  
  
King Dedede got his camera out as the first game started. "I'm gonna get some pictures of the game so I can put it my photo album when they come out!" He said.  
  
Several minutes later, King Dedede was on a team with Wario, Waluigi, Ness, and Escargoon. The referee of the game was Peppy Hare.  
  
"Serve!" Peppy called.  
  
Tuff, whose team was on the other side of the net, served the ball. After a few serves, Tiff had served the ball. King Dedede was about to get it, when he accidentally stepped on Ness's foot.  
  
"Aaah!" Ness yelled in anguish.  
  
"SORRY!" King Dedede shouted to Ness.  
  
About 40 minutes later, the game was over. Team Kirby had won the game.  
  
"You guys did a nice job." Bender said to Wario as he went to the lounge to rest.  
  
Later that night, Bender took his comrades to Pizza Hut. When they got inside the restaurant, Wario began to hold Lianne's hand.  
  
"Ah, this place brings back a lot of memories!" Wario exclaimed as the waiter sat them down.  
  
"Why does this place bring memories, Wario?" King Dedede asked Wario.  
  
Everyone was seated at a large table. "Well, we went out to eat because it was like a celebration dinner for me and Lianne." Wario said.  
  
"What sort of celebration, Mr. Cartman?" Ness asked Wario.  
  
"It was the night before Lianne and I got married." Wario began. "The night before we got married, Lianne and Eric moved in. As soon as Lianne got her things in the mansion, we went out to eat to celebrate." Wario continued.  
  
"Yeah. What else?" King Dedede said.  
  
"Well, we went to this place were sitting in right now" Wario said. "Nina asked the waiter for a Dr. Pepper and the waitress said, 'we don't serve Dr. Pepper anymore!'" Wario said as he added laughter.  
  
"Shame." Escargoon replied.  
  
"I don't exactly recall what happened that night." Lianne said to Wario.  
  
"We threw a big toilet paper party for you, remember?" Bender said.  
  
"Yes. At the end of the party, some of the game room was covered in toilet paper and I made Scruffy clean it up the next morning." Leela said.  
  
"The next evening, I married you, my sweet, greedy pie." Lianne said, giving Wario a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yep, and in four months, we're going to have a little bundle of joy in the family." Wario said with pride.  
  
"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Fry asked Wario.  
  
"We don't know yet." Wario said. "Lianne's scheduled for an ultrasound on the 25th of November and we're going to get a sonogram done so you canna see the baby on video. Does-a that sound-a good for you?" Wario asked.  
  
Everyone gave Wario a positive reply to his question.  
  
When everyone got home and while they were watching Munch play his new (but used) game, Wario, Lianne, King Dedede, Escargoon, Waluigi and Nina were gathered at the table in the game room, thinking of baby names. There were some hard decisions on some names for Wario and Lianne's child. Escargoon had thought of a name suddenly.  
  
"How about you name the baby after Mitzi Mozzarela if it's a girl?"  
  
"Save your Rock-afire explosion characters for when we have children, dearie." Satine said to Escargoon.  
  
"Oh, ha ha ha, my mistake." Escargoon said.  
  
"Nah, we were thinking about naming it Wario after his daddy if it's a boy." Lianne said.  
  
"I was suggesting the same thing, honey." Wario said.  
  
Wario and Lianne decided to go to their room for a few moments in their privacy. In their time of privacy, Wario and Lianne had made out in their room. 


	11. Meeting Mama Snail, Escargoon's mom

Mama Snail was a character based on the Kirby episode, "Escargoon rules/Like mother, like snail" and I just called her that because she's Escargoon's mother. Also, Cartman's friends make an appearance in this chapter  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
It had been weeks since Ness and Eric Cartman became friends at the cast party. Now, there had been some changes in Wario's life. King Dedede took a wife, his queen, Hazel. Escargoon also got married to Satine. It was Thanksgiving, and some of the relatives were visiting. One morning Escargoon got up and was shivering with excitement and chattering through his teeth like this:  
  
"Nanananananananananana.babababababababababa.nononononononono.doeogodsjooddo rfoh."  
  
"Why is he doing this for? Didn't he see his mom yesterday?" Satine asked Wario.  
  
"Of course, but my family hasn't met her yet." Wario said to Satine.  
  
"Oh, I notice." Satine said as she saw Eric and Ness, who were skipping around the mansion in excitement.  
  
"ERIC! NESS!" Wario called. "Get your coats on and get ready to go. King Dedede and Escargoon have makeup call!"  
  
"Coming, Mr. Cartman!" Ness called as he grabbed his coat.  
  
Escargoon began to get even excited as he climbed into the van, along with the others. He was very eager to meet his mother, who he hadn't seen in ages.  
  
"You love your mommy, don't you?" Bender asked Escargoon as soon as they got to Dschump Arena.  
  
"I sure do, Mr. Rodriguez." Escargoon replied.  
  
After the two performances, everyone had a chance to meet Escargoon's mother, who was nicknamed by Wario and Cartman, Mama Snail. She was very nice and served cookies for everyone. Suddenly, Cartman's friends, Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Butters gathered around Mama Snail.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Wario exclaimed. "One person at a time!"  
  
"No need to make a mosh pit, there's enough Mama Snail to go around, children." King Dedede.  
  
"Mutant penguin!" Kyle screamed out in horror at the sight of King Dedede.  
  
"Run, Cartman, RUN!" Stan exclaimed.  
  
"Hey! Be nice to Triple-D! He's nice to me, and if you're nice to him, he'll be nice to you." Cartman said.  
  
"Who are you children?" King Dedede asked the boys.  
  
"We're Cartman's friends from school." The boys said in unison.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're wearing tags so I can know who you guys are." King Dedede said as the boys left.  
  
"Bye Cartman, bye King Dedede, bye Escargoon, bye Mama Snail." The boys said as they left.  
  
Later that night, everyone was plain bored of playing their computer games and such. Suddenly, Bender came into the computer lab and went over to Mama Snail.  
  
"Hey Grandma Snail, how about we take you to the mall tonight to get you out of the house?" Bender asked Mama Snail.  
  
"Sure, I haven't been to a mall in ages." Mama Snail said. "I'm sure Junior and his buddies would like to come, too."  
  
Everyone got their coats and headed out to the bus. When Mama Snail got on to the bus with the others, she began to shiver.  
  
"Ooh, it's a bit chilly in here." Mama snail said.  
  
"Don't worry mom, it'll warm up once Bender starts the bus." Escargoon said to his mother.  
  
Meanwhile in another seat, King Dedede and Hazel were hugging each other to warp themselves up.  
  
"I'm glad I've got you to warm me up when it's cold, darling." Hazel said to King Dedede.  
  
"One reason why I married you, Hazel, my Queen." King Dedede said as he embraced Hazel some more.  
  
"Hey, you two!" Cartman shouted. "Not on the bus!"  
  
"We're trying to warm up, kid." King Dedede said.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Cartman said.  
  
On the way to the mall, Wario was looking at the photos of Lianne's ultrasound that she had earlier this week. Wario was trying to get everyone to guess whether it was a boy or a girl. After a few dolts who didn't know what the gender was, the last person who would know would be Escargoon.  
  
"Well, what is it, Escargoon?" Wario asked Escargoon.  
  
"It's a boy." Escargoon said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry honey, maybe when we have children you can name the kids whatever you want." Satine said to Escargoon.  
  
"I can't believe it, Eric's going to have a little brother." Lianne said proudly as she looked at the ultrasound photo again.  
  
Hours later, the mall trip was over. Mama snail walked out of the mall holding two bags.  
  
"I had a very good time at the mall tonight, son." Mama Snail said to Escargoon.  
  
"See, I told you that you'd have a good time." Bender said to Mama Snail.  
  
As soon as everyone got home, Ness and Cartman played together until they were tired. When Mama snail was tired, Wario tucked her in and said it was nice meeting her. 


	12. Mama Snail, here to stay

Mama Snail was supposed to leave on Monday. But an accident involving Escargoon, her son, made her permanently stay at the Rodriguez-Schnurren Mansion. And here is how it began.  
  
It was a nice Sunday, and there were people working in the computer lab of the Rodriguez-Schnurren mansion. Escargoon was merrily on the internet, reading about stuff about his favorite band, the Rock-afire Explosion, when Shadow came over to him and yelled at him for no apparent reason.  
  
"Why the f**k are you so obsessed with that band?" Shadow asked Escargoon.]  
  
"Because they have good animatronics and stuff." Escargoon replied to Shadow.  
  
"Animatronics don't come to life, asswipe." Shadow said to Escargoon.  
  
"Do too!" Escargoon retorted.  
  
"Do not!" Shadow yelled back.  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!  
  
"Do too!"  
  
After many repititons of the "do not, do too" routine, Escargoon backhanded Shadow in the face. Shadow did the same thing and then punched Escargoon in the left shoulder. When Shadow did so, Escargoon let out a scream of pain which caught the attention to Jen, Dr. Zoidberg, Wario, Waluigi, and of course, King Dedede, Satine and Mama Snail. "Mama mia!" Waluigi shouted. "Did you hear-a that?"  
  
"Sounded an awful lot like-a Escargoon and-a Shadow fighting." Wario replied to Waluigi.  
  
Wario and Waluigi noticed Escargoon in the infirmary, where he was in a bed, crying and sobbing while Jen the yoshi put an ace bandage where Escargoon felt the pain.  
  
"Escargoon! What happened?" King Dedede said to Escargoon.  
  
"Sh sh sh sh Shadow punched me in the arm, s s s s sire." Escargoon sobbed.  
  
"He's got one hell of a bruise, Triple D." Jen said as she put Escargoon's arm in a sling.  
  
Waluigi could remember the last time he had been in an accident caused by Shadow (well, NEARLY in an accident). Waluigi nearly got choked or got a whiplash injury from when Shadow made a sudden stop because he was angry at Waluigi. It had happened in a mall parking lot. It also marked the time he had met Nina. Waluigi began to cry.  
  
"Oh, don't cry, I'm sure Escargoon's going to be alright." Nina said to Waluigi.  
  
"Don't cry Junior, mommy's here to cheer you up." Mama Snail said to Escargoon, her son as he continued to weep.  
  
"Yes. I bet you had to do that all the time when he was younger and he got hurt and stuff." King Dedede said to Mama Snail.  
  
"I did that, too." Mama Snail said as she stroked Escargoon's face.  
  
Following the incident, Escargoon was not able to work at the orphanage due to his injury he had sustained, so Mama Snail had to fill in for him for the week he was out. Shadow was forced to go to a mental institution for two weeks for his behavior. Shadow was able to leave the facility for a special event.  
  
King Dedede was in the talent show, doing a comedic skit. Escargoon had practiced his rimshots on the drums. Just in time, Escargoon was able to get off the sling he had been on for the last five days and was able to do the rimshots for King Dedede. Hazel had came for the show and gave her King a kiss for good luck. While King Dedede was waiting for his cue to come on, Hazel had almost done something that King Dedede nor Escargoon didn't want her to do.  
  
"Holy shit! I nearly pulled the fire alarm!" Hazel whispered loudly.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Queen Hazel, you made our hearts jump!" Escargoon whispered.  
  
"We don't need to be hearing the fire alarms buzzing in our ears and seeing strobes flashing so much that we have a seizure." Fox Mcloud said to Hazel. "Now be quiet so we don't get into trouble."  
  
King Dedede could remember when he had to put up with fire alarms was when he was at the pizza parlor where they have live performers instead of mechanical bands. Ever since, King Dedede had refused to go to that pizza parlor ever again after the band, Link-182 had insulted him because he belched at the soda self serve area (See Ch. 8 to read about this part). King Dedede also couldn't stand looking at the strobe lights that flashed on the fire alarms whenever they went off. King Dedede was always afraid that they gave him a seizure.  
  
King Dedede made a lovely entrance when it was time for his act. The audience loved the jokes that King Dedede told. After a nice song parody, King Dedede made a dazzling exit. Escargoon did a nice job at the rimshots.  
  
After the talent show was over, King Dedede had a nice chat in the bus on the way home.  
  
"Darling, you have a good sense of humor." Hazel said to King Dedede.  
  
"You were funnier than Fritz, Triple D." Wario said to King Dedede.  
  
"Nice job at the rimshots, Junior." Mama Snail said to Escargoon.  
  
"We did pretty fine, except for Hazel about to sound the alarm on us." Escargoon said.  
  
"Sorry, Escargoon." Hazel said. "I didn't mean to scare the beJesus out of you and King Dedede."  
  
"So, Hazel, do you wanna do it?" King Dedede asked Hazel.  
  
"Sure, maybe later." Hazel said in a sexy voice as she kissed King Dedede.  
  
Hazel rested on the lap(?) of King Dedede for the ride home on Bender's bus. King Dedede stroked her face and kissed her as she continued to rest on his lap. Cartman covered his ears and closed his eyes as they did so. Mama Snail was here and was here to stay. 


	13. Wario and friends meet Dwight Conrad

Sunday had came and tonight was a performance that Bender was about to put on. Earlier in the day, Mario was looking in a photo album where he noticed an old acquaintance of his from a while ago (and no, it isn't Wario).  
  
"Who the hell is THAT?" Escargoon asked as he pointed to a person in the picture with Mario.  
  
"That's Dwight Conrad, son of Hermes and LeBarbara Conrad." Mario said. "Dwight was a friendly child to talk to."  
  
"How did you two become friends?" King Dedede asked Mario.  
  
"I was at one of Bender's after-the-show parties and Wario started a conga line with out me." Mario started.  
  
"Ha ha!" Wario shouted, a la Nelson Muntz.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, hon." Lianne said to Wario.  
  
"As I was saying, the conga line started without me. So this cute Jamaican kid about eleven or twelve walks up to me and cheered me up. His name was Dwight Conrad." Mario said.  
  
"And that's where the story ends." Mama Snail chimed.  
  
"We didn't see each other until July where we went out to eat at the Villiage House. Dwight ate a mighty tasty meal there." Mario said.  
  
"I think Lianne and I were married at that time." Wario said.  
  
"I think we were, darling." Lianne said.  
  
Hours had passed. The performance that Bender had put on was given a standing ovation. King Dedede and Escargoon told Bender that they liked the part where Bender was "giving birth" to beer. Suddenly, Dwight ran to Mario.  
  
"Hey, Dwight, long time no see." Mario said.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you again, Mario." Dwight said.  
  
Dwight was introduced to Tiff and Tuff, and was then introduced to Wario and his other friends. Hazel had told King Dedede this morning that she was "pregnant" and so Dwight and the others had to go easy on her. After a few games of running around the mansion, Dwight played with Kirby for a few moments until Hermes called him to go home.  
  
"We had a good time together, guys." Dwight said.  
  
"Come back tomorrow." Mario said.  
  
Wario and his friends and family were knowing that Dwight could soon become their friend. They watched Dwight as he got into the car and go home for the night. Dwight was a very nice kid to the Mario and Wario Bros. 


End file.
